ABSTRACT The Program Enhancement Core will oversee all activities conducted by the Center, promote/publicize the services of the Research Cores, and evaluate performance. The Core will interact with all the Research Cores, providing administrative support, including the collection of frozen tissue/cell samples and fee-for-services from investigators using the Cores. The Program Enhancement Core will provide both intellectual and organizational leadership in developing the first Geroscience Consortium in the nation. This consortium will be fostered through meetings, workshops, conferences and research seminars and promote interactions and collaborations between faculty in aging and Geroscience faculty. Through an innovative Discovery Bioinformatics Component, investigators will be provided with statistical and bioinformatics support, including unique bioinformatics tools and methods. The Discovery Bioinformatics Component faculty have invented and experimentally validated a computational method to infer gene relevance to age-related phenomenon by analyzing co-expression correlations across thousands of publicly available microarray experiments and cross-referencing the most correlated gene sets against the peer-reviewed literature to identify their commonalities. For the first time, investigators studying age-expression correlations in model organisms will be able to relate their observations to humans and to predict whether age-expression changes in a tissue are consistent between organisms. The specific aims of the Program Enhancement Core are: Aim 1. To provide administrative/management support for the Center. The Core will be responsible for the day-to-day management of the center; will oversee budgets, including cost recovery for the Research Cores; will promote the integration of services among the Research Cores; and will conduct annual internal and external evaluations every other year. Aim 2. To promote/publicize services and activities provided by the Research Cores. The Core will be responsible for making the scientific community aware of services provided by the Research Cores through a series of mechanisms. Aim 3. To provide the intellectual and organizational leadership to develop a premier research program in Geroscience in Oklahoma. The long-range goal of the Core will be to establish an Oklahoma Geroscience Consortium. Aim 4. To provide Research Cores and investigators with the services of the Discovery Bioinformatics Component. The Discovery Bioinformatics Component will provide Research Cores, as well as Pilot Project Investigators and Center Faculty, support with statistical and bioinformatic analyses as well as assistance in discovering and interpreting biological changes that accompany aging.